You're The Direction I Follow Hey Monday OneShot
by LaurenMinor
Summary: A one shot to the song 6 Months by Hey Monday. Written when Elliot was still in the band. Cassadee Pope and Elliot James pairing


_You're The Direction I Follow To Get Home_

Cassadee sobbed as her ears rung with the rabble around her, her heavy heart lagging with every beat.

_I told you so_

Elliot's words stung deeply before they had even slipped his lips, the pure satisfaction spread across his face would be unbearable, especially for someone as mentally fragile as Cassadee was.

_Why Do I Care?_

The thought raced through her mind, gliding over every possible answer, every scenario, every inner-most subconscious thought. The only possible explanation was irrational, insane even, but wasn't that the very definition of Cassadee at the moment?

With her mind a jumble of emotions Cassadee collapsed to the floor, screaming desperately at the ground below her.

"Now what did that rug ever do to you?"

For once Cassadee could not speak, her lips pressed and her head thumping she was dragged to her feet. She closed her eyes and choked back her tears; whether they were tears of relief now she was uncertain. Burrowing snugly into his chest Cassadee spread her arms wide around him as his tall, slender frame enclosed around her like a security blanket, singling them off from the rest of the world.

"Elliot" she whispered grimacing, preparing for the foreseen lecture.

Silence.

Cassadee opened one eye anxiously and glanced up at Elliot; no raised eyebrows, no satisfied look. Something was definitely wrong.

"Where's the 'I told you so'?" she sniffed, muffled against his shirt.

Tenderly playing with Cassadee's hair Elliot curved a hysterical smile.

"You just don't get it do you? Are you actually that oblivious to what's directly under your nose?"

Dropping her grip Cassadee took a small step back, tripping over the unfolding scene.

"What are you saying?" she whimpered, diverting her gaze to the stiff carpet.

"Cassadee look at me." he ordered, tilting her head upwards with his smooth hands. "I'm sick of this."

Elliot's words were filled with impatience, his bitter side peeking out with every odd word.

"I still don't understand." Cassadee knit her eyebrows together genuinely puzzled as she stared up at Elliot with a deep intensity.

"I can't be your friend anymore Cassadee." Elliot chewed on his lip; he found the words rolling off his tongue, pausing slightly as he attempted to stop them from gracing Cassadee's ears.

"Fine, be that way!" She snapped, turning swiftly to hide the tears burning up in her already bloodshot eyes.

"Wait!" Elliot pleaded, clasping her hand to reel her back in. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you mean it Elliot? Because I for one can't see another way of interpreting that." Cassadee shot out the words like venom, the poison sinking into his heart.

"What I meant to say," He paused, "I can't be friends with you because I want to be more than that, no, I _need _to be more than that." finishing Elliot scuffed his high-tops along the floor, watching the pattern which defined the carpet with every stroke.

Insanity had become reality as the words emerged from Elliot's perfectly designed lips; Cassadee's head became a whirl of emotions as they sunk in. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard those words before, why it was less than a week ago she's heard them from Christopher, but why was _this _so different? Why did it feel like Elliot had filled the gaps in Cassadee's heart?

_There goes that irrational thought again._

Regaining some of his confidence as Cassadee remained once more speechless, Elliot placed his arms around her waist, "I've wanted you for so long." he added simply.

Unable to form words Cassadee giggled slightly as she jumped on the breakfast bar. When she was firmly seated she returned Elliot's hands to their former position. "Maybe you should have said something earlier." she hinted, finally achieving some form of speech.

Thinking back on it now, Cassadee should have seen it coming. Her thoughts flicked through the past five years; the signs were all there. The jealous rages Elliot would erupt into when Cassadee became otherwise engaged, or the sad look in his eye when another boy was mentioned. When they'd go to the movies, Elliot's shoulder was always the one to jump into, and protect her from the scary scenes. He'd never been happy with being just friends, and I guess Cassadee had never been happy either. In fact, it all made sense now, her hopping from boy to boy. She was never satisfied; no one was ever exactly what she wanted, because Elliot was what she wanted.

Elliot sighed, tightening his protective grip on Cassadee. "You were too busy with all the other boys."

"Not 5 years ago!" she stated defensively, flaring her arms with emotion.

"I'm sorry." Elliot hung his head low.

He dropped his arms, leaving a tingling sensation from where they once lay. It was now undeniable to Cassadee how much she wanted his touch.

"Hold on!" she protested, pulling him closer by his neck. "I love you." she stuttered.

Elliot's face glimmered with delight as his hands repositioned themselves at their now almost permanent position around Cassadee's middle.

***

"This one's for you Elliot" Cassadee winked at him, giggling as the crowd roared and whistled, tearing at her ears.

It was not long before the smooth melody of her guitar filled the room and all was silent, every person in the venue transfixed on the movement of her hands.

_You're The Direction I Follow To Get Home_

_When I Feel Like I Can't Go On, You Tell Me To Go_

Cassadee was overwhelmed with the feelings of love erupting inside of her. It was cliché, unconditional and definitely unoriginal but she couldn't care less. All those worries, they seemed so stupid now, so petty, and so worthless.

_Everything You Say _

_Every Time We Kiss I Can't Think Straight_

_But I'm Okay_

_And I Can't Think Of Anybody Else Who I Hate To Miss_

_As Much As I Hate Missing You_

There he went again, giving her that silly little grin that always made her smile too. If he was happy, she was happy. If he was sad, she was sad. Call Cassie naive, call her foolish but she was in love with Elliot and he was all that mattered now.

_Meant To Be Together_

_Meant For No One But Each Other_

_You Love Me_

_I Love You Harder_

_So, _

Elliot couldn't help but feel a jolt of ecstasy around Cassadee. She was a drug, and he was hooked. He noticed the little things about her; how her lips always tasted like cherry and her hair smelt like strawberries. The freckles that pebble-dashed her nose and cheeks, only making her look more beautiful. To him, Elliot was the luckiest man alive.

_So Please Give Me A Hint_

_So Please Give Me A Lesson_

_On How To Steal, Steal A Heart_

_As Fast As You Stole Mine_

She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and she didn't know it. He loved the way she had to stand on the tips of her delicate toes to kiss him; he loved the way that, his friends where her friends and, most importantly, he loved the way she loved him too.

_So Please, Give Me A Hint_

_So Please, Just Take My Hand_


End file.
